White Fluffy Clouds
by Flying
Summary: Love Triangle Ken/Kari/TK. Goes sort of dark in the next few chapters. Right now Kari is in love with Ken, the evil Digimon emperor. (right after Wormon's rebirth) And all the digidestined, including TK, are not happy at all.
1. The Gathering Of Clouds

White Fluffy Clouds

A Mysterious production  
Beta read by: Rameeka   
From: [ Digimon Beta readers Mailing list][1]  
Timeline: Right smack after Ken finds Leafmon. He hasn't returned to the Digiworld yet. I think I am over Dramatic... Sorry if this doesn't come out right because I'm encoding it myself 

Chapter One: That Day 

"Ken, I'm going out for a few hours and I'll won't be back until late." His mother rushed in her busy voice that didn't care about anything else then and there. His father was overseas again. This was fine. It gave him more time to think, even if it was all he was doing, lately. Pondering about his past, what he has tried to do, and sometimes why he stopped or failed. _Did I make a mistake? Was my real destiny as the Digimon Emperor? A King with power and brains! Or is my path the holder of the crest of Kindness? _

"Okay." Ken yelled from his bed. Lying and staring at the wall, somehow it became a daily past time. What has happened to him? Where did his energy, his inspiration go? 

"Oh, I let some of your friends in. Bye Ken!" She left with an opening and slam of the door. 

_ Friends? _ Ken leaped off his bed, struggled with clean clothes. Muttering suggestions of the identity of the intruders. He had an idea. Leafmon peeked from the crack of the door. 

"It's those Digidestined kids, Ken." Wormon said, uncertain of his partner's reaction. 

A slight bout of arrogance rose inside of his mind. "Why are they here? Don't they know I'm the Digimon Emperor? Well, I was..." Ken thought out loud, unsure of everything around him. He stumbled out of his room trying his best to look somewhat dignified, as he was still sleep dazed. Ken's heart stated to beat faster, fast for his anger, faster for his anxiety. _ They know who I was and they simply hate me for it. Like they are suppose to do. _

"Ken!" Yolei's strong, ear-shaking pitch rattled through the apartment. "Your mother let us in. Well? Aren't you going to be the perfect son and show a little hospitality?" Shuffles were heard outside, scratching against the wooden floor. They were searching his own home for him. Looking through rooms, laughing at the funny baby pictures, maybe even taking a bite or two from the fridge. He could not fathom the strength to step from his darken room. Instead he creaked the door open. A slither of light shown directly into his right eye, he squinted. They were there, that's all he needed to confirm. He silently closed the door and waited. Leafmon somehow understood his partner's odd actions. He faithfully stood next to Ken's feet, a proud smile stretch across his face. 

"Please show yourself out. I'm not feeling well today." He crocked behind the door. One lie can stop a war. Yet it's usually that lie that starts it. He knew why they were here. They were mad, angry, and they wanted something from him. 

"We know you're fine." Cody said, his voice sounded far away, like in the living room. Why was he hiding? He was not afraid of them. These digidestineds are kids, just like him. Maybe that's why he is unsure of their intended actions. He rolled his chair unto the closed doorway. Would they be surprised to find him sitting, waiting for them to open the door? He sat down, a slight bemused expression attack his face. Does not a spider wait for their prey to find the hungry? He toyed with the metaphor. No, he was not like that anymore. The negative views of the Digimon Emperor were no more. They are forever a part of Ken, now. Lurking in the background of his thoughts, was it manipulating him right now? An ironic smile appeared. Leafmon jumped into his partner's lap. Together they waited for only a few seconds. The digidestined were not incompetent after all. 

"In fact we've just found you." TK voice echoed throughout the hollow door. TK twisted the knob as it creaked open. Bright white light streamed into the bedroom and landed on Ken and Leafmon and lighted the room to a dim glow. The five kids were standing in shock directly in front of smiling Ken and Leafmon.

"It's about time." Ken spoke, sounding a bit impatient. The others rolled their eyes at the comment. 

"Look Ken. I don't why we are even trying but... we hate to do this the not violent way but something you left behind is destroying the Digital World." Davis quickly speed along, "Your Black towers are becoming a problem and we want them gone from the Digiworld. Your power is gone when you are in this world and do the math, Ken the genius, we out number you with wit and power here now." 

"I can't, I can't if I tried. Right now I can't do anything. " Ken finalized softly. He rolled to close to his computer. His mental strength waning, he wished they would stop bothering him, let him rest, let him think clearly without interference. It was just too much to take. 

"Too bad" Yolei said. "Right now, we don't like this either, but it needs to be done."

"Please, leave me." Ken said softly. He was sick of their so called threats. He wished he could kick them out of his room, attack the intruders of his personal space. It would not be a proper revenge but it's a start. 

"We won't until you give us an answer." Davis said his eyes had the glaze of impatience. They guarded the doorway incase of his cowardliness. 

"Then I'll leave. Digiportal open." Ken said as he yanked his digivice from the desk drawer and light took Leafmon and him away. The Digidestinds followed suit fast. 

"Can we track him?" TK said. Yolei jumped to the computer, fingers taping wildly as her eyes scanned the monitor. Only after a few seconds she found an answer. It was a bit much, Kari thought. All this work to find one person, but they were very determined.

"I can't get a solid look on one area." Scrolling down with a mouse, she said, "He's in one of these three areas." Yolei pointed to the screen with her index finger. 

"Okay. TC, Kari and I will split up and try to find him. You and Cody keep his parents occupied if they come home." Davis delegated. Cody didn't know whether to laugh or salute. 

"Yes, Leader." Yolei stressed, she added a smug of sarcasm but it was Davis after all.

A unison "DigiPortal open" sent Davis, TK and Kari flying into the Digital world. Yolei and Cody stood there waving meekly. 

"Does this computer have Starcraft?" Cody asked.

*~*~*

Ken fell to the earth of soft lush grass. The grass was ticking his cheeks; he sat up and brushed away stray leaves in his hair. Wondering why he didn't land on his feet, he began to search for Leafmon. When he had a chance to survey his surroundings it only let a gasp escape, his eyes were locked on to the land. 

The place was beautiful, more then perfect. Till the earth touched the sky laid flowers. Row upon row of laughing heads, shaking their multi-coloured petal hair with the wind. Every flower an individual not one was copied from the other. The union of colour was that horrible brightly blinding, yet forever peaceful. 

"Leafmon!" He called searching for his friend. Exactly how could he find him he asked himself for everywhere he turned, he thought he saw him. It, of course, turned out to be another leaf attached to a blooming flower. He would find him. After already losing him once to his simple ignorance. Ken would not lose him again, that was promised. 

Searching through the flowers, his head bent. He made a note of the rich dark red soil, almost like blood. Suddenly light flashed as a body thumped to the ground. Ken swerved to find the source of the noise. He didn't know if it was either an angry Digimon who would swiftly maim him, or a human looking for an answer he could not give. The latter would be the most dangerous. It was hidden beneath floral to his right. He staggered carefully, making sure he was silent. 

He brushed away twiggy leaves, and she was lying face down on the red soil. Ken knew right away the body was a girl. Maybe it was the too short shorts combined with the strong sweet smell of lavender wafting around the body. For some strange reason, deep in his heart, he was reminded of the fairy tale sleeping beauty. A girl, protected from horrors by being incased in clear glass. She was preserved for her prince to awaken her into the real world where he would protect her from, again, the evil of the world and they will live happily ever after. Too bad happy ending were only for fiction. 

She swayed lightly, as if she was only moving with the wind, un-beckoned to do her own movement. Thankfully she seemed unhurt. "Gatomon?" her slight voice asked. Ken recognized her. Why he did not before was very strange to him. He knew who Kari was and what she looked like but somehow it did not recall in his mind when he saw her as sleeping beauty, nestled in her protective world. She was in the same world as him, she just doesn't realize it for what the real world is. It would be cruel to tell her, of course. It is better if she found out by herself. All that pain for herself.

"Well I guess you found me. Where are your shackles?" Ken said. Kari's face fell.

"We don't want to treat you like a prisoner! It is all in your mind that the world is against you. Why you can't see there are people who are trying their hardest, trying their best, to win your trust, Ken. Why can't you see... Why can't you see clearly as I do?" Her eyes brimmed with truth. Ken wonder if that truth was her own made up lies. She was clearly frustrated at his actions. But really what has Ken done? He knew he has done nothing at all. That was the problem. 

"Maybe I've seen..." He tried to make sense of his thoughts. They were random without a source; only in his mangled mind did they emerge without a trace of their creation. "I know you're there, Kari. I can see atoms, at least. You want me to become what I do not believe is me. Tell your friends to wait, I'll come around I think... but it is all too fast for me." He said, his voice filled with promise. Kari was surprised, as her eye lit up a question. He did understand, yet why doesn't he follow suit? Again she answered her own questions, it was because he knew it was not the best plan. She stood facing Ken. 

"Let me help you. I want you to choose your path correctly and quickly is another bonus." Kari smiled. Ken did not find her help needed, but her smile was strangely enchanting. 

"I do not see how you can help me but if you think your presence will aid me then it is only your wasted time." Ken said, all compassion and frills deleted from his voice. He was sad, lonely and utterly confused, but for his pride or kindness, he did not want to tell the innocent spirit starring at him. "I beg you to save yourself the trouble." He turned to walk away, letting the mess of this 'saving' fall into pieces. 

Suddenly Kari's face tense, her eyes watching Ken pick up his feet and his heavy emotional baggage. She cried stop, and he did. Her sweet voice rang; he could not bear to hear its cries unanswered. 

"Fine," He tensed, "I'll only tell you a bit but it is not the whole story. I do not wish to poison your pure thought with my agonizing pain." Kari gave a confused look at Ken, but it was washed away in a tide of his story. "As a small child, I was boringly normal, overshadowed by my genius brother. From the start of this abhorrence and such other horrors were routinely thought in my small mind. I was not evil, I never was. I lost myself in that wave and when my brother died, I had no identity, only pain. As the pain grew and grew, the hate was there in my mind, it was hating myself. If that was not confusing, I was still lost in my never ending pain. After Wormon died or was rebirth or something like that, I remembered something. That small little child who was happy and he smiled everyday. I want with all my heart, or what's left of it, to find him again. But I know I will never be him again, instead I search for what I am now... Sometimes I wished I will never find out for what if I was evil... as I believed before but didn't want to accept." Ken watched the sky, his eyes glinting. " I do not expect you to understand. No one will." 

Kari felt strange. She believed it all without a doubt but she did not live through it so she would never truly understand. She was not a physicist; she did not have any super powers that would tell her the best path. Her brain, her strength, her love, that's all she had. She was told by Davis, well TK, to take Ken back to the real world, where they would talk to him. Talk, that is all they would do, they told her. But the way TK smiled so eagerly when he opened the door... She was told to get Ken back into the real world and that's what she will do. Kari steady walked over to Ken. He was brooding heavily on the topics. She stopped when Ken was in arms reach. 

"Tag," Her hand touched his shoulder. "You're it." She laughed a ringing chuckle. Ken's face was twisted with surprise and a little bit of shock, such a difference from normality. 

"What do you mean 'you're it'?" He asked sputtering out the question. 

"Well it means you're it. Didn't you play tag when you were a child? You run away, screaming from a person who is it so they won't tag you. If you get tagged then you're it. Everyone starts running away from you. Remember?" She smirked, now about five paces in front of Ken. 

"I know how to play." Ken said bitterly. 

"Then play! I'm waaaiting." Kari teased, standing only a few steps out, chasing his eyes. 

Swiftly he moved his legs and gracefully touched Kari's arm before she took her eyes off his. Her eyes were surprised and more laughter filled the air, this time Ken smugly put. "Who's it now?" 

"You took me by surprise!" Kari cried injustice.

"Life is always waiting for life changing surprises." A small rare smile peeked from the corner of Ken's mouth. Finally Kari could sense life appear in his monochrome face. It didn't look that bad either. 

"Well I will always take up the challenge." Kari proclaimed. She chased after Ken, yelling and laughing as Ken let her tag him. In turn he would chase, listening to her playful taunt and laughs. The power of laughter is unrecognizable, and always underestimated. Just the sound of someone's happiness can find you in the coldest depth of a mind. With a chuckle it can set the soul free from their depression, or cage around their heart. An unbelievable, maybe mystical thing when you recognize the money that psychiatrics make helping those with their own man-made prison. 

He heard her laugh.

That sweet soft chuckle, again and again. He could feel it infiltrate his mind letting it cleanly vibrate in his soul. Each time he saw her she seemed to be bathed in light. The halo around her head shone brightly in the dim sunset light. The warm breeze would again and again play with her short brown hair. She would gentle let her finger glide across her face in order to push her soft hair out of her eyes. Such a tender action, it was. Every graceful step, action, she took only emphasized her kind nature. How she stepped over flowers, kindly watch his eyes, and how she pronounced her words, a gentle accent on her s's. He was quickly wondering what a day would be like with her company. They might hike out to the top of the mountains where she could take pictures of the marvelous landscape. He would protect Kari and enjoy her talk, as each word seemed to take his breath away. Oh what a strange day that would be. This is what he thought, what he could believe in his mind for it was impossible to guess Kari might just be thinking the same thing. A sleeping beauty waits in hibernation until her true prince comes along, after all. He thought bitterly.

Dancing to the rhyme of the chase was exhilarating in every single way possible. Senses were ringing as each of them balanced in every harmonious step. Through grace, action and tension, all lied in this game called tag. Kari found something strange, nothing she would ever expect at all. 

This was fun.

A child's game that only kept the athletic up for a few minutes, then boredom for everyone else. But Ken somehow aloud the game to be fun for hours. Each brilliant move, a subtle attack that would mask a turn and fooling her at the very last second. She would laugh at this and promise herself it would not happen again. Yet it did, many times, a lot of people would of scolded the superior player for such tricks, but Kari would only respect what he has done. He was miraculously in shape, even after weeks of mourning over his problems. That once in a while smile was worth all the sweat and energy in her battle against Ken. It was a blinding flash of perfect teeth in combination with his arched cheekbones and his eyes that did a cute mischief thing. She felt herself forget that he was a cold selfish monster who, before, routinely whipped innocent digimon into hard labor, all for his conquering of the Digital world. Well no one has truly forgotten a tyrant, she reminded herself. The past can be thought consuming, and even life consuming to people who delved a bit too long on the 'what if's'.

But most people just put those details out of their minds, and Kari only could try when she began to understand a bit of his life. It really wasn't his fault he became the way he was or is. Kari's wasn't that sure of that. Well this whole mess a sudden caring over Ken was mind boggling to her. And yet she knew it, Ken was somehow innocent, just like her. That's all she needed to know. 

Like an abandoned puppy, he was trying not to beg for a piece of scrap, just sitting outside the window looking into life. Happiness he could only see through the pains of glass fogged and blurred. Some conceptions maybe but they were all he had. Better than nothing, is what he would say to himself, trapped in his own lie, unwilling to make a challenge, a challenge to himself. 

Kari truly saw this, somehow in the brief time they had spent together, all hundred tags and all, she was understanding and was growing folds of new respect for the lost puppy. Respect, love, were they the same thing? She watched his eyes caught in the chase, his face finally glowing with something that was always missing from every single face she has seen and yet to see. It was adoration, passion and always called love.

*~*~*

Sometime later they found themselves sitting face to face only about a foot apart and tired. With enough energy to keep themselves awake, oddly focused, and tagging each other back and forth. 

A hand reached for Ken's shoulder. "You're it."

"You're not going to give up." He stated, touching Kari's arm. 

"I'm almost as stubborn as you, you know." She tagged right back.

"Really...?" His voice questioned. Tag.

"I once, when I was very young, had a fever and I was sick." She started. Tag.

"Usually when you have a fever you classify as being sick." He said, "What's the huge problem?" Tag.

"I know," She briefly smiled. "My brother insisted he teach me how to play soccer." She spoke. "He took me outside in the heat of the sun. It was draining my energy, I felt like I was going to collapse." She said her voice had a far away tone; she was remembering the events quite clearly. "But I knew my brother wanted to play soccer, so I stubbornly continued until I passed out and woke up in a hospital." Tag. 

He sat there for a moment, his face tangled in a thought until he said, "Isn't that loyalty to your brother?" He tagged her. 

"I believe loyalty is a virtue best paired with stubbornness." She said and moved slightly in to tag his shoulder. Her hand glided on his shoulder touching the small fibers of the shirt. His face was oddly red. Her face was too. Before she moved back Ken's hand swiftly but softly held Kari's cheek. She blinked once then let her finger trace Ken's cheek it stopped on his lips.

"You're it." She whispered. Ken kindly removed Kari's finger from his lips as they found another thing to rest upon, Kari's lips. The small kiss only lasted a few seconds, and then both of them violently split apart all thought diluted and not registering. They rose quickly as if they thought if they were fast enough no one would of seen what had happened. They weren't embarrassed, it just didn't seem right. Kari was in love with the one person her friends despised and Ken knew right then there would be no happy endings. 

"I kissed you didn't I?" Kari's voice wavered already knowing the truth. 

"Well I think I did but that's over." He said a bit muffled. He stepped to the side watching the gloomy gray clouds as his thoughts recollected. He knew he was not the prince but a look into her eyes told another fairy tale. 

"The kiss or that feeling that was the start of the kiss." She asked. She felt herself tense, as if she was expecting answer not like her own. If she heard such an answer she might be sad, maybe even devastated.

"The kiss, of course. I think I've been saved or domed because of that one decision I took, Kari." He creped in front of her and took her hands. Staring into her warm yet slightly frightened eyes he said, "When your friends have found out about this, they will torment you until I am not in any of your thoughts and you will only think of me as they see me. Thus safe from me... maybe that might be the best. Love is still fresh. It has not delved deep yet, there would only be a bit of pain compared to the suffering you will face, and the sorrow I already know." His life has always been suffering. When a brief second of love and joy appeared who can blame the pain not to come back to its best customer?

"Too bad for my suffering. I know my friends. They cannot harm the innocent and when I tell them about you, I'm sure they will welcome you with open arms and a smile. I am sure of it." She grabbed Ken's arm and hugged him. "Besides I'm stubborn or loyal as you call it." Her arm wrapped around his waist, her head rested on his shoulder. "And it's my decision." She said sincerely. 

What else could Ken do but let his arms fall around Kari. "Whatever you say Kari. I guess I'm stuck with this... happiness."

"Yes you are. There will be more to come." She promised. 

"Oh" His mouth whispered in to her ear. "I think you're still it." 

*~*~*

"Are they even going to start looking for us?" She purred, watching the couple roll in the grass. The cat and bug, a rare scene on a small hill overlooking the valley and the product of bonding love. The two never knew they were being watched nor did they care. Her small gloved paw was swishing a piece of grass in pure boredom. 

The green bug beside her lifted his antennae, "No and I think its for the best." 

*~*~*

I'm such a sucker for happy endings... Like, Dislike? Hate me forever? Well, I've got the next one almost done… but I might forget it because of those projects due this week... Let's see if there is a huge audience waiting... If I get 20 reviews I'll post it in at least 24 hours or less. Other then that… you just have to wait ^_~ Or… you could beta read the next chapter at my Mailing list on [egroups][1]Sorry about the shameless plug… 

   [1]: http://www.egroups.com/group/DigimonFanfictionBetaReaders



	2. The Comming Storm

# Lotta questions about the title… I'm just trying to tell you it will all work out because, it might seem like it will work out… 'Work out' is not something, everyone might like of course… 

# 

# Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

The sun had set many hours ago, as Tai was tossing in his bed. On the verge of complete exhaustion, he was desperately trying to find the perfect position for his dreams. The eerie glow of the clock said 3:00. He had an early morning soccer practice so he would need complete rest. Yet that voice at the back of his mind kept him up. Its numbing mumbles were dull and incoherent.He tried to answer his conscience with his constructed answers but it did not satisfy the craving. He was counting sheep number 205 when the telephone began to ring. Once, Tai let it ring. He really did not want to get out of his bed. Who else except a prank caller would be calling at this time of night? Twice the ringing went, Tai suddenly thought if this was what was keeping him up, why his conscience told him to keep awake and talk to the insane telephone caller was beyond him. Well anything to finally sleep and dream of the girl he loved, so on the third ring he was removing the thick comforter and slid down the ladder. Kari had moved into another room, the computer room last year.The bottom bunk was filled with dirty laundry and such things.On the forth ring Tai was outside his room, looking at the strange darkness that filled the kitchen and living room. How lights have changed the view of the world he thought. He picked up the phone on the fifth ring and was bluntly surprised at the voice he heard appear from the other end.

"Hello. Is Tai there?" the voice asked calmly. 

"TK? Is that you?" Tai whispered. He did not want to wake his parents up. What would they say if they knew TK Takashi, the one who made such a cute couple with Kari, was calling him at 3 am? 

"Yeah it's me. I was wondering if you could check something for me, Tai." TK was very calm and he sounded focused, quite unusual at this time of night. 

"Fine but promise me you'll get to sleep after this call." Tai was worried.It was only a few short weeks ago the whole Digidestined team found out something that terrified Tai. Kari was in love. Most of the time it was not so terrifying to everyone else as the position of big brother but whom she fell in love with that was downright scary. She had fallen in love with the Digimon Emperor, the one person who they tried to stop his conquest over the Digital world. They feared him, what he has done before was imaginable to the older Digidestineds. It left them slightly on guard all the time until they would jump if Ken made a move. Now that he had taken away Kari's mind or heart, they begged at the physical from of Kari that she would forget Ken. She refused. Everyone was shocked and dumbfounded at her choice and very afraid. But one person was just plain angry. One person would gladly hurt Ken if given the chance, and that person was TK Takashi. 

"I want you to check and see if Kari is there in her room." He instructed, a straightforward voice he used that really didn't convey the maturity and leadership he thought it would. 

"I think that's an invasion of privacy, but if you only promise to go straight to bed when you hang up this phone…"

"I promise."

"Good." Tai silently walked across the room and slowly opened the door. The room was dark, not even moonlight could shine through the curtains. Yet Tai could make out that Gatomon was sleeping peacefully on Kari's desk. But Kari's bed… "It's empty." He said. "She's not here."

"I thought so Tai. Good night." TK hanged up the phone before Tai could say goodbye.

_I'm going to have another talk with Kari tomorrow, Matt should have one with TK._ Tai thought as he climbed into his own bed, let the thick blankets warm his body and shut his eyes tight.

*~*~*

A simple pain it was, not tender to the touch anymore. It had healed badly; causing great discomfort for he would breath and feel the sting. But he could not touch it with his own hands. He would talk and feel the fast as lighting pain in his voice. He would see it! Watch it dull other senses until the small pain was all tat mattered. He would live in agony every single day but TK would still love her. The pain was forever internal. He did not know how… no one ever does. He knew why of course, she was everything; best friend, model, goddess and was going to be his faithful love. He was still committed to this relationship that Kari never knew about. Still. 

"I love you." He whispered to the picture. A small palm sized picture was framed in a simple silver frame. It suited her, he believed. A beauty so pure there was no need for other garnishes that would only be less in her awing glow. Call it obsession TK more then loved Kari. He worshipped her and Kari never once figured it out. Maybe it was his too subtle hints or did she even care? That question has been grinding in his head for quite some time. 

"I will always love you." Too bad she was entranced by another, too bad Ken feels the same way as TK, too bad Ken will live in endless fear and pain for the remainder of his life. 

*~*~*

"I am some what scared Kari. They cannot comprehend what we feel. For that they will hurt both of us." Ken whispered to Kari, she locked in his arms. That small crease in her forehead rose slightly. 

Fear, not something Ken would say out loud. Kari wasn't surprised. Even if he was still tough from the outside world, Kari saw how different, how much he was like her. He was ever so vulnerable since his brother's death, many years ago. Personality like an onion, the outside layers tough and flaky, to anyone who looked knew it wasn't this rugged broken shape. Each layer peeled, every layer taking a tear, taking something great for it to be removed. Kari had no idea where she was on that scale. She could be nested in its center or still locked out near the edges. One thing was for sure; the tough skin was removed, painfully. 

"I know Ken," Kari said, choosing her words carefully, "but I don't think they would harm us. I've known them for a few years." 

"Whatever you say." He said again, disbelief stirred in his voice. Coldness flooded in between them, something that never happened. Shivering each person to the core, both not ready to admit it. 

"I think I'll go home now. I've got a test to study for tomorrow." Kari rushed, struggling from Ken's surprised arms. 

"I'll… See you tomorrow then." Ken's face darkened. Watching her leave through the digi-portal, he could feel the edge of a tear from his left eye; not knowing it was mirrored in Kari's face as well. Through the TV screen, static was blinding from the departure to a deathly gray, left a piece of him, maybe the most important part. The light disappeared. 

"Kari…" Now woe slipped in his voice. All he could and wanted to do was stay in the digital world and mourn another loss. 

*~*~* 

Kari slid through the worlds and back into the real world, or at least the one she lives in. Making sure no one was awake at this time of night; she slipped back into her room, careful not to awake her snoring brother or Gatomon. The satisfying sensation filled her as no one missed her; no one would judge her, no one really cares. Through the loud snores of her brother's Kari began to turn random thoughts. As she slipped into her bunk, pulling rumpled blankets over her shivering body. She was slightly colder then usual. 

"Who do I believe? Who can I trust?" She complained to her pillowcase. For her sanity, it did not answer back. Disturbing silence, immobilize Kari's thoughts leaving her to ponder her own questions. Tai, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe even logical Izzy told her, no, demanded, she stop dating Ken. Secretly she screamed at them she would have to stop eating, breathing, thinking… She would have to stop living, and die a long awaited death. Would they go that far and voluntary hurt Ken and herself? The snap reflex answer was no and never. But if Kari thought, if she analyzed, there were hints. Insults, she didn't catch or didn't want to admit, when she and Ken were together among the crowd. Funny looks, as if one thing was rotting and defiling the over all picture. And TK's face, maybe that was the most obvious. 

She remembered back to that bitter day only a week ago, all they had was seven days before TK found them, holding hands behind a maple tree. They hoped falling leaves would obstruct his view. It didn't. Both of them knew they could not hide their feelings; they were just so scared of the reactions. They still are. 

"Kari?" TK voice wavered. She was desperately trying to hide Ken behind… Well nothing. The truth was evident and staring TK in the eye. "Hello Ken. I see you were having fun." TK said. 

"We were." Ken's simple reply twisted TK's calm face into a mask of anger, jealously and maybe even sadness. Eyes drawn far apart, his lips pressed into the first syllable of but a drop of sweat on his forehead marked his dismal. 

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now, Kari. Goodbye." TK turned 180 degrees and continued to walk as if nothing happened. Goodbye did sound like goodbye. There, TK was gone from Kari's life. That last face forever imprinted in her mind, the last time she would really see him as he let her. He hated her forever. Not that it made any real difference but it made everything fall apart. Her best friend, the kind that knew everything about you and could make you feel special but not her boyfriend. TK is that kind of friend. Or at least that's what she thought… 

Kari yawned into her pillow. Analyzing the past is never fun, you remember the twist of the knife more then the happiness and joy. The eerie glowing numbers in her clock said 4:00 am. She was tired but could not bear to close her eyes for the replay of her life was waiting. Waiting to tell her exactly how they insulted her and Ken. Waiting for her tormented scream, but she would not give in. She will fill her thoughts of Ken instead. Yes, that would be the best. His loving smile, devoted conversation, his dignified face as she left him in the digital world, all alone because he was right.Guilt was a killer alright, a murderer to all. 

"Oh Ken. I understand now." She felt two large wet spots on her pillow, and down her pj's. A sudden epiphany called upon her. She never did stop crying.

*~*~* 

Yes! Tragedy and all that sad good stuff!Hehehe… I'm a firm believer that characters need to suffer before they can attain happiness… Don't give me that strange look! Anyways next chapter is happy, sort-of… After that I think I need to get to the real anguish… Well there goes all… **~**looks to the door~ most of my readers… 


End file.
